


Turnabout is Fair Play [Remix 1: Draco/Harry]

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Lucius thinks sex with Harry will make Draco a man.  Draco is none to pleased with the idea but bows to his father's wishes.  Harry finds a way to make sure everyone gets what they want, if not exactly what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

[[This is now the first part of a two part series (the second part has an NC17 video!). Although this was written as a Nights of Gethsemane remix, you don't have to read NoG to understand this story. The basic plot line of NoG necessary to understand this story is: Harry is being held prisoner, Snape is his prison guard, and they have a sexual relationship together. ]]

Snape strode through the library door. “Your presence is required.” 

Harry stood up and walked over to the bars. He wordlessly passed his wrists between them, watching as Snape cast the chaining spell, binding his wrists together about two hand spans apart. The bars then parted and he stepped through. Snape conjured the leash and collar that constituted Harry's wardrobe whenever he was paraded before others and tugged on the leash lightly, indicating to the young wizard that he was to come along and obey. Harry lowered his eyes slightly and silently followed Snape through the library, up the stairs, and into the practice room where Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood waiting for them. Lucius wore his usual look of haughty superiority on his face, looking down his nose at Harry as if he were some sort of vermin that should be Avada Kedavra'd. Draco, meanwhile, made it a point to look directly at Snape rather than at Harry. 

Dropping Harry's leash from his hands, Snape stepped away from him. "Shall we go to my lab?" he nonchalantly asked Lucius Malfoy. 

"Of course." Malfoy nodded, turning to follow Snape and leaving his son behind. 

“Entertain yourself, Draco,” Lucius commented with a wave of his hand as he left the room. 

The door closed behind them and Draco glared at Harry with revulsion and hate. “Come here!" he spat. 

Harry walked across the room to stand before his long time enemy, the end of his leash brushing against his upper thighs as he walked. 

“Kneel!" Malfoy ordered when Harry had almost reached him. 

Harry knelt, examining the other boy now that he was close enough to make out more features. The young Slytherin wore his Death Eater robes over his school uniform and Harry could just make out the green silk of his tie between the folds near his collar. 

“My father wants me to… fuck you,” Draco ground out through gritted teeth, obviously disgusted by the whole idea. 

Harry had suspected that was the reason he was called up out of his cell. “You can beat me instead if you'd like,” he suggested although he obviously preferred to be fucked if given the choice. 

“He thinks it will make me a man,” Draco continued as if not hearing Harry's suggestion. 

There was nothing Harry could say in response to the other boy's comment. If Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to fuck Harry Potter, then that's what he'd get -- despite either boy's wishes to the contrary. Harry simply waited and watched the young Slytherin, noting the way the blond wizard clenched his fists and scowled as though the whole situation was Potter’s fault. After glowering at Harry a bit longer, Draco began to undress stiffly, violently yanking off his outer robes and throwing them carelessly over the arm of the couch. 

Malfoy's obvious disdain for the situation surprised Harry who had anticipated that his long-time rival would enjoy seeing him abused and humiliated and would leap at the chance to rape his former classmate. Harry idly wondered what aspect of fucking him the other boy found most disgusting: the lack of consent, the homosexuality, or that he'd have to have sex with him, Harry Potter? Based on the way the other wizard carefully avoided looking at Harry as he stripped, Harry considered the possibility that Draco might be a virgin. While that was doubtful, he felt quite confident the other boy had never had gay sex before, and Harry knew very well that he could be hurt unless he guided Draco through the process. He'd have to make it easier for both of them. 

Harry crawled forward, pausing an arm's length away from the blond wizard and asked, "Would you like me to suck you first?" being careful to phrase his question as an offer. 

A flush rose in the young Slytherin’s pale cheeks at the idea. He nodded wordlessly and stepped out of his trainers, kicking them to the side. Harry sat back on his heels and watched silently as the other boy removed his trousers and boxers, revealing his flaccid manhood and loose balls which were surrounded by a halo of light brown curls. Lastly Draco stripped off his sweater, shirt, and tie tossing them to the side as well before perching on the edge of the couch cautiously, watching Harry warily as if he expected Potter to launch an attack. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes roam over his former classmate. It was the first time he had ever openly looked at another boy naked in person. He had discretely glanced at some of his fellow Gryffindors in order to compare sizes, never finding himself wanting, and he had become very intimately acquainted with Snape's body, but he had never actually looked at a classmate's genitals before. Draco's skin was even paler than Harry's -- so white it was almost translucent. He was thin but not nearly as thin as Harry and his firm torso had the same Quidditch-toned musculature that gave both of them their lean, yet strong build. Dark moles broke the smooth openness of the other boy's body; one in the fuzzy trail leading from Draco's navel to his quiescent organ. Harry allowed himself to openly stare at the reddened flesh. Malfoy's flaccid dick was bigger than his own in that state, the head still covered by the foreskin. Draco really wasn't aroused by the idea of fucking him and Harry took that as a challenge. He wanted to make the Slytherin want to have sex with him. It was one of the few sources of power he could have in his state as a prisoner. 

"Hurry it up. I don't have all day," Draco bit out impatiently, obviously unnerved by Harry's examination. 

Harry crawled forward and wrapped his fingers around the other boy's soft cock. He delicately pulled back the foreskin and bent down to give the head a long, slow lick. Malfoy gasped and held his breath, his body tensing. Harry sucked the soft, spongy flesh into his mouth easily as he worked the shaft lightly with his right hand. With the chain binding his cuffs together, he was forced to keep his left hand near his right, so he cupped the other wizard’s balls lightly and rolled them in his fingers. 

Draco's cock hardened rapidly in Harry’s mouth and his cheeks flushed quickly to pink. He stared down at Harry as if not believing that this was Potter who was sucking his cock. Harry gazed up at Malfoy as he continued to lick and mouth the blond boy's prick with an expertise he had learned from Snape. Harry knew the other boy was enjoying the blow-job much more than he was allowing himself to admit, and that knowledge sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Draco shifted forward on the edge of the couch in order to fuck Harry's mouth better, his reluctance peeled away by the Gryffindor's eager tongue and lips. 

When Harry began to rub behind the young wizard's balls, Draco's head lolled back and he let out a long low moan, his body starting to tremble. Encouraged, Harry began to press against the spot more firmly and Draco spread his legs as he pushed his arse forward, giving Harry better access to his genitals. Harry slid his left hand back further his middle finger gently teasing the other boy's hole, while his thumb rubbed behind and between his balls. Malfoy's cock started to twitch furiously in Harry’s mouth and the young Slytherin gripped the edge of the couch tightly, his nails digging into the fabric. 

"Oh Fuck!," Draco breathed softly, his face flushed and his eyes bright with desire as he looked down at the black-haired wizard hungrily swallowing his cock. 

Harry found it amusing that Draco enjoyed it when he played with the blond boy's arsehole. He knew from experience how wonderful it could feel to be touched like that, but Malfoy always seemed so stiff and uptight that he was surprised by Draco's reaction. Harry had no doubt in his mind that he was the first to touch his former classmate in this manner, and he wondered how far the other wizard would let him go. He decided to take a chance and removed his hands and lips from around the Draco's cock and began to wet his fingers in his mouth to give himself some lubrication. Harry had just touched the digits with his tongue when he suddenly was struck with the idea that he should give the Slytherin a show. 

Slowly and suggestively he ran his tongue from the base of his fingers to the ends. He then started thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth, wrapping and twirling his tongue around them, and occasionally flicking his tongue over the tips. Draco watched with wide-eyed fascination and parted lips, his breath becoming increasingly quick and ragged, his cock twitching with anticipation as Harry insinuatingly sucked and licked his fingers. When Harry had his left index finger sufficiently wet, he curled his right hand around Malfoy’s thick penis and teased the head with his tongue returning his left hand to Draco's crack. He rubbed his finger over the other boy’s entrance before daringly pushing it inside as he sucked hard on the young Slytherin’s cock. 

Draco closed his eyes and moaned loudly with pleasure, all the while hungrily pushing back against the finger that was invading his small arse. Harry lightly fucked him, feeling the tight ring of muscle grip his finger as the other wizard's cock leaked pre-cum in his mouth and Draco's thighs quivered with desire. Harry guessed that Malfoy had probably never even tried doing something like this to himself, but from the eager noises coming from his mouth, it was obvious the blond boy was completely overwhelmed by the arousing sensations that were being inflicted upon his body. 

Harry carefully added a second finger and curled them up and inward, searching around until he found the spot that made Draco’s breath hitch and quicken. He teased that spot mercilessly until the Slytherin was fucking his mouth wantonly, his hips rising up off the couch and incoherent sounds spilled from his lips. Harry knew Draco was close to coming, so he removed his fingers and his mouth causing the other boy to groan in despair. 

“You’ll have to cast the spells on me,” Harry told him. “A cleaning one and one for lubrication.” 

Draco nodded breathlessly, grabbed his wand, and then pointed it at Harry's waist. He muttered under his breath and Harry felt both spells pulse through him. He threw his leash over his shoulder and pushed the other boy back on the couch. Harry straddled Draco's legs and held up his own balls and cock, wrapped his other hand around the young wizard's prick and pressed the swollen head against his entrance. Even though he hadn’t had any preparation, Harry felt relaxed enough to take Draco in without pain. He slowly lowered himself down on the blond boy's engorged cock, feeling his body stretch and give for the thick intruder. He placed his hands on Malfoy's chest, balancing himself as he raised and then lowered his arse around the hard, erect prick repeatedly, sinking deeper with each stroke. Harry began to fuck himself vigorously, enjoying the feel of Draco's manhood stretching and filling him. 

The young Slytherin stared at his cock disappearing up into Harry’s arse as if he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. His eyes and mouth were wide open as he watched the Gryffindor fuck himself eagerly. Harry hadn’t been very hard when he was first penetrated, but now Draco’s dick was rubbing against his prostrate and Harry quickly hardened as he continued to impale himself on the other wizard's cock. It felt so good to be fucked and filled, he wanted the Slytherin to ram his cock into him as hard as he could. 

“Fuck me hard, Malfoy!” he gasped, thrusting himself down so hard, that it made both of the young wizards grunt loudly with the impact. Draco grabbed Harry's hips and began to drive up into him, his upward thrusts meeting Harry’s downward ones with equal force. 

“Fuck!” gasped Harry. He reached down and began to pinch and pull roughly on Draco’s nipples, wrenching a deep grown of pleasure from the boy’s throat. “Harder Malfoy! Give it to me good!" Harry shouted, urging the other boy on. He rode the Slytherin eagerly, slamming down against him, his thick and hardened cock dripping pre-cum all over Draco’s taut stomach. 

“Ahhh, Fuck!….” Draco yelled, gripping Harry’s waist tightly as he came, his head thrown back and his mouth screaming out his orgasm, hips working furiously as he emptied himself inside the tight arse that was wrapped around his cock. Draco released Harry’s waist and grabbed his upper arms, pulling the black-haired wizard down for a fierce kiss. Harry thrust his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth and sucked and bit his lips with enough force to bruise. He vigorously rubbed his throbbing and dripping prick against Draco’s stomach as he kissed him. 

Harry wanted to come, so he pulled himself up off of the other wizard's softening cock and slid from the couch. He bent down for another bruising kiss before he mouthed his way down Draco’s neck making the Slytherin shiver and moan. He moved down further, pausing to lick and suck on the small, pert nipples, eliciting soft whimpers from the now trembling young man. Harry slid down his chained hands, using his left to tease Malfoy's soft cock while he pressed a finger into the blond wizard's hole again. Draco groaned with desire, thrusting back against Harry’s finger. 

Harry crouched down, spitting on his fingers before adding a second digit, pumping and scissoring them to further stretch the other boy's hole. “Cast the spells,” he murmured to Draco. 

“My father…” panted Draco, staring down at Harry with lust-filled eyes. 

“Set up wards to alert you if he approaches,” Harry reminded him as he pulled out his fingers and sat back. 

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand. He waved it at the doors, casting softly. He pointed the wand at his belly and cast the spells, throwing the wand to his side when he was finished. He turned around and spread his legs, placing his hands flat against the back of the couch. 

“Do it, Potter. Quickly!” 

Harry did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his dick and pressed it against Draco’s ready hole, carefully pushing in his pre-cum leaking head. Malfoy gave a soft gasp as his arse was breached by the Gryffindor's huge cock. Harry wanted to do nothing more than ram his whole length into that small hole and fuck the blond wizard as forcefully as he could, instead he carefully held himself in check, gently rocking in and out with slow, deliberate stokes, inching his way deeper and deeper into that tight, wet, heat. 

Harry could hear low moans of want coming from the other wizard. He could tell with even this slow movement, that Draco was enjoying having a cock up his arse. The Slytherin's body was trembling, his spine arched and his arse pushing back towards Harry, trying to get the Gryffindor completely inside him. 

“Fuck, Malfoy. You feel so good. You're so hot and tight,” he moaned. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” snarled Draco. 

With those words Harry grabbed Malfoy’s waist tightly and slammed into him with force, pounding him so hard the entire room rang with the sound of their bodies slapping together. Draco grunted loudly, his body tense and shaking. Harry knew the other boy was getting extremely aroused by their rough, hard fuck. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” moaned Harry. 

“Then hurry and come before my father-” Draco started to voice his concern. 

“Sees me fucking your arse,” Harry finished for him, emphasizing his comment with a particularly strong thrust. He closed his eyes as he continued to aggressively pump Draco, feeling the pressure build inside his balls until it was all too much and he came with a gasp, hips thrusting wildly as he spurted his seed into Malfoy's arse. He thrust until it was too painful to continue, and then pulled out, turning the young Slytherin around and pushing him to sit onto the couch. Draco’s erection was large and red, weeping with need. Harry clasped it in his hands and worked him off while Malfoy arched his back and thrust desperately into Harry’s hands. 

“Shite Potter!” Draco grabbed Harry’s upper arm so tightly it bruised as he came with a loud shout, his spunk spraying all over Harry’s hands. 

They both lay together panting against the couch for a few seconds before Draco jumped to his feet as if struck by lightning. “My father! My clothes!” He quickly cast a cleaning spell on himself and stumbled into his robes while Harry rolled off the couch and positioned himself submissively on the floor. 

Lucius Malfoy and Snape stepped into the room just as Draco was tying up his trainers. 

“Have you finished, son?” Lucius asked as he sneered at Potter with contempt. 

“Yes, I’m done,” muttered Draco, as he rose from the couch, running a hand through his tousled hair. He hurried past his father and out the door. 

“I will see you later, Severus,” Lucius nodded to him and strode out. 

When the door closed behind them, Snape turned to Harry. He smirked at the sight of Harry kneeling on the floor, spattered with come. 

“Did you enjoy him?” 

Harry looked up and grinned. “Yes. You should invite him back. Once he’s had time to recover.” 

Snape chuckled softly. “If Lucius only knew.” 

[[Please review! The second part of this story will be posted tomorrow, on Draco's birthday!]] 


End file.
